


Apollo

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Season 1 Will omegaverse. Dead Stag Do Not Eat! Bestiality warning!Prompt: Before suppressants were common and easily available, it was tradition to gift Omegas with stud dogs. It’s dual purpose: it helps fulfil their need to nurture, and they have help during their first Heats before being mated. The practice has fallen out of popularity, but it’s still pretty common to see it happen.Thing is, when Omegas get older, they’re expected to move on to actual Alphas. Will makes it abundantly clear that he’s not giving up his dogs for any Alpha.Will realizes that Hannibal is the first Alpha to Get It™️ after Hannibal gives him a huge dog as a courting gift.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 383
Collections: 2019 Eat The Rude Secret Santa, Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nise_kazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Kazu! For your present, I went and found something on Hannibal Kinkmeme we both liked, and filled it. I hope you like it because it’s about to be NASTY, and also there is zero crying. I’m sorry! I would have happily written you some angst if I had the emotional energy to spare at the time ugh well… anyway I hope you still deem this worthy. 
> 
> Season 1 Will omegaverse. Dead Stag Do Not Eat! 
> 
> Prompt from exarite: Before suppressants were common and easily available, it was tradition to gift Omegas with stud dogs. It’s dual purpose: it helps fulfil their need to nurture, and they have help during their first Heats before being mated. The practice has fallen out of popularity, but it’s still pretty common to see it happen. 
> 
> Thing is, when Omegas get older, they’re expected to move on to actual Alphas. Will makes it abundantly clear that he’s not giving up his dogs for any Alpha. 
> 
> Will realizes that Hannibal is the first Alpha to Get It™️ after Hannibal gives him a huge dog as a courting gift.

“I’m not accepting any new suitors right now.” Will said in answer to his psychiatrist’s question. “They don’t get me.” Will turned around and fondled one of the books on the shelf behind him, but clearly with no intention of actually taking it off the shelf. 

“Why is that?” He heard Hannibal, who was standing below and looking up at him, ask. 

Will’s brow furrowed. “I’m not accepting or they don’t get me?” Will asked to the book, his voice probably too low for Hannibal to really hear him.

But Hannibal seemed to have heard him just fine. “Yes.” He said. If Will had looked, he would have seen that Hannibal was smiling. 

Will shoved the book back into its place entirely too hard and turned around so he could look down at Dr. Lecter. “Can’t accept if no one tries.” He said first. 

Suppressants, yes. Hannibal thought. He’d known by scent alone. 

“And… well, seven dogs. Probably says something.” Will didn’t elaborate, but Hannibal followed that line of thought as Will came down the ladder, his back never entirely turned to Hannibal. Still mistrustful. 

“Dogs are meant to help an omega cope with the fact that they won’t be knotted come spring.” Hannibal said, sitting opposite from where Will was headed. 

“Well. Not mine.” Will plopped into his chair. 

“You’ve no intention of giving your dogs up, then, for an alpha.” It wasn’t a question.

“As you can imagine, it doesn’t play well.” 

“I understand it.” Hannibal said. 

Will laughed, but as he was obviously scoffing, Hannibal didn’t join in. He crossed his legs and waited for a real reply. 

“You’re an alpha.” 

“Yes.” 

“Sorry, but, you can’t really understand this one.” 

“Because I can not live it?” 

“Have you ever bitched a dog?” 

“No.” 

Will nodded. “See?” 

“Then I can not understand being raped. Or cheating on a spouse. Or having cancer- Or living through any kind of trauma. It’s a wonder that people would come to me at all.” 

Will grinned and Hannibal knew that was exactly his point, after all.

“You think me incapable of understanding an omega. Of understanding someone in a different occupation. Of understanding you.” 

“You said it.” Will said, laying the blame on Hannibal instead. They would have to work on that. 

“Were an alpha to woo you, would you decline? Even if you felt they could suit your needs, and you could have everything you wanted, and keep the dogs as you have them now?” 

Will didn’t even hesitate before he answered- “That’ll never happen.” 

~~~  
Four Months Later  
~~~

Will opened the door to Hannibal’s house without invitation: such was their relationship. He was surprised to be greeted quite politely by a giant dog sitting in the foyer. He grinned. “Hello.” He said to the dog. It sat up straighter, but made no other move. “Oh, you’re very well trained.” Will said, closing the door. “Come here!” 

He rubbed the dog down as it sniffed him eagerly, and that’s when Hannibal came in, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Hello, Will.” 

“Hey- uh- who’s this?” 

“This is Apollo.” Hannibal said with a tiny smile. “Well trained, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he is.” Will said. “Is he yours?” 

“No.” Hannibal replied. 

“Newfoundland?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal replied. “One of the largest breeds.” 

“Yeah, he’s huge!” Will looked down and, sure enough, he was… huge. He gave Hannibal a quizzical look. “Trained for omegas?” He asked. 

Hannibal nodded very slightly. “Yes. Are you off your suppressants again today?” 

“I keep forgetting to take them.” Will mumbled, but what Hannibal knew he meant was I keep forgetting to take them when I’ll just be around you. 

“Do you like him?” 

Will stood up and Hannibal could see that he had a sizeable bulge of his own. “Yeah. Great dog. Who are you keeping him for?” 

“You.” Hannibal said. There was a beat. 

“What?” 

“You.” 

“He’s for me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Someone abandoned him?” Doubt in Will’s voice. 

“No. I bought him for you. He was to be a courting gift.” 

“A courting…” Will began, but he faltered, trying to wrap his mind around this. Then he said, “You’re… courting me?” As if he just couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes.” Hannibal said. Hannibal didn’t say, For some time.

“Oh- uh… how? How long?” Will asked. 

“Perhaps two months now.” Hannibal said, but playfully. Will chuckled. 

“Oh. I … had no idea.” 

“Is that alright with you?” 

Will was looking at the dog now. “What?” he said, his head snapping back to Hannibal. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, it’s… fine.” 

Fine? Hm. Hannibal tried not to let his disappointment show, but Will seemed to have picked up on it. 

“I mean-” He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself. “It’s good. It’s… yeah, I’m fine with… shit.” 

Hannibal decided to save him. “Well, then, come inside. My next gift is also my most common. Come, Apollo.” 

Apollo followed them both into the dining room, close to Will, and Will knew he was attracted to the smell of a ready omega: trained to knot at the slightest command. 

“You invite people to dinner all the time.” Will said, a little defensively, as if saying, I’m not stupid! You’re just hard to read! 

Hannibal pulled out a chair for Will. “I suspected you might not notice until I gave you some more clear gifts.” Hannibal said as Will sat down. Apollo sat next to him and Will put one hand on his enormous ear. “This suits me,” Hannibal continued, “as I wanted the first obvious gift to be Apollo, though I hadn’t chosen a dog at that time.” 

Hannibal sat, unbuttoning his coat easily as he did so, and Will was drawn suddenly to the simple movement of his hands. He followed them as Hannibal gestured. “Lobster sashimi, steamed clams and muscles, and cucumber salad.” 

“Looks delicious.” Will said. He took his hand off of Apollo to eat. 

“Apollo has already eaten.” Hannibal remarked. He didn’t want Will to feel any concern over Apollo while Hannibal was wooing him at the table. 

Will nodded and took the first bite. He was still embarrassed about the mix up and Hannibal noted how silent and reserved it was. Perhaps he should address the, well… mammoth dog in the room. 

“I would be pleased to show you the commands that Apollo uses for mounting, or any other activity.” He said casually, loading his fork. “After dinner, of course.” 

Will looked at him blankly for a moment, then, keeping the smile in his eyes off of his face, he said, “I’d like that.”

Mischievous. Hannibal wondered what Will was thinking. 

Then Will continued, “Pretty telling gift.” 

“You remarked to me once that any alpha that felt you were to give up your dogs for them would be in the wrong.” 

“Still…” Will took another bite, chewed, swallowed. “Adding to the pile seems kind of vain.” 

“In what way?” 

“It’s almost as if you’re saying you know you’ll be better.” 

“Not at all. I’m sorry to hear you’ve been interpreting it that way. I wouldn’t betray your trust like that, Will. You expressed a boundary- I’m adjusting my own expectations to it.” 

“You honestly have no interest in my giving up the dogs?” 

“Honestly.” 

“Why?” Will asked, his expression truly curious, like he was sure that there was something else to the story here. He wasn’t wrong, exactly. 

“I find the idea of a dog mounting you to be quite a sensual one, actually.” 

Will laughed, actually laughed, as the second day they had met. “Oh.” He said. 

“And I do of course hope one day to see it. But… that is another day. Let’s enjoy this moment as it is, shall we?” 

After dinner, Hannibal and Will retired with Apollo to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. After pouring, Hannibal sat on the couch without his glass. “Now, obviously, you would probably be inclined to let yourself out for this, but I’ll show you the command nevertheless.” He spread his legs and, before Will could even realize what he was going to do or that he’d already begun, Hannibal tapped both his thighs twice with his hands. 

Apollo immediately stood and walked to Hannibal, where he sat down and began to lick his pants right over his crotch. Hannibal tapped his hands on his thighs once and Apollo stopped. Will’s glass of wine slipped a little, but he managed to hang onto it. Then he set it aside. 

“Wow.” He whispered, his mind fuzzy with sudden need. 

“Is that uncommon? It was heralded as a selling point.” Hannibal said. 

“I never even considered it.” Will said, a little shocked at himself. His eyes drifted over Hannibal’s slightly damp pants and he felt his pulse quicken. He was already getting turned on just at the thought- he’d not really seen it because Apollo’s mass had been in the way. “Show me again?” He asked, a guise of curiosity carefully placed over his wanting. 

If Hannibal knew what Will was doing, he made no attempt to out him. He tapped twice and Will watched from his new direction as Apollo licked him twice. Then Hannibal tapped again and he stopped. Hannibal patted his head and praised him and Will felt a real sense of arousal seize him. He licked his lips and tried to gather himself, but Hannibal’s pants were bulging now and all Will wanted to do was watch Apollo lick Hannibal to completion. 

Before he could plot out how to make Hannibal continue, Hannibal stood and dropped to his knees slowly on the carpet. “The other commands are very simple, and verbal,” he said as Will pretended to be paying attention to anything he was saying. He was instead looking lustfully at Hannibal’s body as Hannibal lowered his hands to the floor. This was how Will usually took knots, on his hands and knees, but to see an alpha- and that alpha to be Hannibal, no less…

“Mount.” Hannibal said, and Apollo happily jumped up to straddle him with his paws. Will tried not to walk to a better vantage point too quickly. Apollo was also in anticipation, ready to knot at a moment’s notice, but Hannibal didn’t give the command. “Down.” He said, and Apollo jumped down. 

Will was unbearably hard now. Hannibal stood, completely unabashed. “After mounting,” he continued, as if he hadn’t done anything sensual at all and wasn’t packing a huge erection himself, “the command is ‘knot,’ but I think I’d better not try that. The salesman said you are free also to lay face up on the bed for mounting. I’m unsure what would be optimal for you, but I suspect you have your own ways of doing this already.”

Silence. 

“May I?” 

“Of course.” Hannibal said. “He is yours, after all.” 

Will nodded once and sat on the couch. Looking directly in Hannibal’s eyes, he took out his cock.  
Hannibal looked momentarily surprised, then his emotions were wiped from his face. “Would you like me to-?” He began, but Will cut him off. 

“Stay.” He said. As obedient as he could be, Hannibal sat in an armchair at a diagonal from Will. His eyes were full of hunger now that he knew he was allowed to witness this. 

Will tapped his thighs twice. Apollo moved in with speed quite unexpected for an animal his size, and Will threw his head back at the first lap. The sensation was quite amazing. He moaned loudly and shuddered with need, burying his hands into Apollo’s thick fur. Hannibal’s hands gripped the arms of his chair. 

Will moaned again. He could feel himself getting slick already. He wouldn’t have thought of this on his own, but now that it was happening it was incredibly good. He tried to watch Hannibal for a moment, but his brain and eyes were filled with lust and soon his eyes closed of their own volition. All he could do was moan and shake and dig his hands into Apollo’s hair as the rough, thick dog tongue lapped at his cock again and again. 

The wet sound of licking seemed to fill Will’s ears and before he could really process how amazing this was- Hannibal watching a dog tongue him- he was cumming. Will half screamed as he came, and struggled, quite forgetting the command to stop Apollo. He was squirming for almost a minute, trying to get away from the oh-too-much sensation of a dog licking his softening cock, before he recalled that he could stop Apollo. 

Hannibal didn’t mind. Watching Will struggle on the couch was invigorating. His own cock was thick and heavy in his pants and he knew he could easy give a knot if he were so inclined, but what Hannibal really wanted was to watch Will. If he mated now, his other gifts would go to waste. 

Hannibal licked his lips at the panting form before him instead, and gripped the couch. He didn’t even allow himself to palm his straining erection or pull himself out. At last Will remembered he could make Apollo stop and touched his thighs. He lay panting in relief for a moment or two as Hannibal fantasized about seeing Apollo knot him. Then Will’s eyes cracked open a bit and he said, “You want to see?” 

Hannibal’s mouth twitched. 

Will stood and, looking at Hannibal, slid his pants down. He kicked them off with his shoes, then undid each button on his shirt slowly. Hannibal was watching him with such intensity that he didn’t even notice when the fabric on his armchair ripped in his grip. Will laughed slightly and let the shirt drop to the floor. He wondered for a brief second if Hannibal would mount him as soon as he was on the floor, but found he didn’t much mind if he did. 

He even gave Hannibal a few seconds to discover his own intentions when he was on his hands and knees, but Hannibal remained in the chair. Then Will said, “Mount.” His eyes locked with Hannibal’s again as Apollo jumped up behind him and mounted. “Knot.” Will said, and watched as Hannibal came undone.

Finding the slick entrance with ease, Apollo pounded into Will as spurts of cum found their way past Hannibal’s pants. He moaned quietly in surprise as it happened, his eyes closing despite himself. His cum painted his pants and soaked through. His body shook and he let out an unbecoming whine, which drew a chuckle from Will. 

It took Hannibal a few minutes to recover from his orgasm, but when he managed to open his eyes and tune into the world around him, he was met with a most incredible sight. 

Will was now moaning deliciously, and the sound of dog meat pounding into him, fur and skin slapping together, was wonderful. Will had dropped to his elbows and Hannibal could see how hard he was struggling to stay upright, with pleasure or physical effort, he did not know. The dog was obviously deep inside and knotted well. Will’s walls were clenched around him, and when Hannibal stood to survey the scene he saw the knot pulling at Will’s ring with every upthrust. He stood back a bit to see Will’s cock, which was dangling untouched under him, bobbing in time with Apollo’s movements. Precum was dripping from it constantly. 

Will slipped and Hannibal watched him collapse, his arms spread out in front of him and his cheek to the floor. Thankfully the carpet was soft. Hannibal wondered how Will held this position at home without a terrible scar on his cheek. But Will seemed dead to anything happening beyond his ass. He was whimpering and crying needfully now, saying the filthiest things. 

“Oh, ohhhhhh yes that knot, give me that dog cock, yes… fuck… dripping wet… please… fuck me! Knot me! yesss yessss…..”

At this point it seemed Apollo was satisfied with his work, though. Well trained as he was, he didn’t dismount. Rather he stood still, his knot in, waiting for it to subside. Slowly, Will stopped moaning, but eventually he said, “holy fuck,” to no one in particular. 

“Is it the same as us?” Hannibal asked. 

Will gasped for breath before answering. “Yeah. He’ll keep pushing sperm in… then he’ll deflate.” 

“You seem tired.” 

Will laughed. “You seem happy about that.” He countered. 

“I supposed I can admit that I specifically chose a dog that would crush you.” 

“Interesting fantasy.” 

“It seems to be working out for everyone so far.” 

“It really does.” 

“What of your erection?” 

“Eager, aren’t you?” 

Hannibal smiled, but didn’t respond other than to say, “Perhaps yes.” 

Will laughed again. He panted for a while, then said quietly, “I could use some water.” 

He hard Hannibal step away and return a few minutes later. He got to his knees and offered the glass to Will, who was able to sit up at least and drink thirstily from it. It was rather a sloppy process, which Hannibal enjoyed thoroughly. 

“It might be a while.” Will said when he finished with the water. 

“I don’t mind.” Hannibal put the water on the table near them and began to scratch Apollo. “Good boy, Apollo. You’ve done well.” He said. Then, to Will, “I had him in the house for less than a day and I still think I shall miss him.” 

“Did you… do anything?” 

Hannibal paused. “I’m an alpha.” He reminded Will. 

“I guess it didn’t really occur to you.” 

“It did. But he isn’t mine. I wanted to give you the choice. And after all, I don’t much like the idea of being mounted. Call it vanity, if you like.” 

“Of course.” Will muttered, all sass. Then he said, very quietly to the ground, “I’d love it if you did something with him.” 

“Well, I’m very fond of the idea of getting a nice firm licking. Just a few at the store and a few here now was enough to make me very aroused.” 

“You should try it.” Will said. 

Without further invitation, Hannibal undid his pants and spread his legs a little. Will couldn’t really see him from here, but the still wet semen from his pants lightly showered on him. He heard Hannibal tap his thighs and felt Apollo release some semen at the same time as he began licking. He knew they weren’t related but Will still felt his erection weep at the sensuality of it. 

Then Hannibal was moaning softly above him as the sound of lapping drove Will slowly insane with need. Hannibal buried one hand in Will’s hair, pulling on it slightly. “Incredible. I wish you could join him.” 

“I will sometime.” Will promised, and Hannibal moaned sensually. 

When Hannibal came, it was into Will’s hair and onto Apollo’s fur just above Will. “Fuck…” Will swore as dog saliva and cum dripped onto his curls. Hannibal tapped his thighs once and Apollo stepped back, sliding out of Will. 

“May I?” Hannibal asked as Will rolled over. 

“Yeah, help yourself.” 

Hannibal, down on hands as knees as quick as a shot, took Will’s hardened member into his mouth and sucked vigorously, bobbing up and down, then licking, then slobbering kisses all over it until Will was cumming. Crying out, he pulled Hannibal’s hair as he forced him down on his cock. Hannibal swallowed and came up messy. Will sighed and laid his head on the ground. 

He woke up the next morning in bed, clearly cleaned up. He looked over at Hannibal, who had been watching him in his sleep and was now watching him stare. “Oh shit. Sorry.” 

“Whatever for?” 

“I think I passed out.” 

“You did, almost literally. I suggest an entire glass of water.” 

“Apollo?” 

“Bathed right after you. I think he’s on the rug still.” 

Will rolled over and saw the massive furry form of Apollo. When he saw Will looking, he wagged his tail. Will smiled and turned back over. “I uh…. gotta go home…” 

“And feed the rest of your dogs. Understandable.” 

“How am I bringing him home? I think my car is too small.” 

“Ah. Well, I can bring him by after work.” 

“Thank you. For the gift. Gifts.” 

Hannibal only smiled. 

“Please uh…. feel free to watch any time you’re around.” 

“Thank you.” Hannibal replied. They looked at each other for a moment, Will secretly thinking that Hannibal was going to get a mate out of this. 

Pulling himself from Hannibal’s bed felt like torture. As he took his clothes from the chair near the bed, he said, “You were pretty good, too.” Hannibal smiled at him. “Almost as good as Apollo.” Will said, and disappeared from the bedroom with a grin.


End file.
